Carrying the Legend
by kelseysprite
Summary: After the graduation of our beloved class of Sibunas, another grade comes in to take their spots in the house of Anubis, oblivious to the Egyptian myth about to be passed on to them. Can they carry the legend set by the previous Sibunas and stop evil forces from changing our world as we know it? Moreover, can they do this and manage their own problems? Rated T for themes
1. OC Contest

Hiyo guys!

So basically, since most people are doing an OC story, I wanted to do one! Now, to get things clear first : this is not a story for the next generation, so any Rutter, Sweet, Clarke, or Campbell kids will be rejected. Basically, they are the group of kids to go to Anubis after the current Anubis kids, get it? Sorry if its confusing. I have two girls already, I need two more girls. I also need some boys.

Here's how this is going to go down, bros:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Nationality (try and limit the Americans. I want different nationalities y'all, so if you make someone Asian, Australian, Canadian, I will be a happy camper. Nothing against Americans, it just seems that in every story there are only brits and americans. Mine is going to be different. Alright, I'll end this rant now):

What they look for in a crush/friend:

APPEARANCE:

Height:

Face shape:

Eyes:

Hair (color, length, usual hair style, type [fine, frizzy, thick] any extensions, dyed or not):

Body Shape (weight):

Anything unusual (scars, birthmarks, earrings, tattoos, other piercings):

Style in clothing (can be general description or polyvore):

PERSONALITY (just a paragraph description):

Traits (good and bad):

Likes and Dislikes (bands, colors, foods, animals, etc.):

Other random things that I should know (imperfections, like if they wear glasses, or have an allergy, or a medical condition)

FOR THE GUYS:

Name:

Nickname:

Appearance:

Height:

Face shape:

Eyes:

Hair:

Body state (fit, chubby, meh, whatever you see as a fit description):

Anything unusual:

Style:

PERSONALITY:

Traits:

Likes and Dislikes:

Other things:

HERE IS WHAT IS MOST LIKELY TO GET YOUR OC IN:

A secret that betrays their stereotype

Different sexuality (I am a fan on slash and fem-slash, just saying. Asexual could be fine as well)

A LOT OF DESCRIPTION (so I can write them easier)

Don't make them perfect, give them flaws

Here is an example that I made for a previous story that didn't get accepted (but I am happy that I get to write her, nyehehe)

**Name: Katie Neeson**

**Nickname: Kate, Katty, Kit-Kat, Thing 2, Little Ms. Fairy**

**Nationality: Welsh**

**What she looks for in a friend/crush: She isn't really judgemental, but that is just how she is. She is overly accepting so tends to make the wrong choices in friends and often gets hurt. Doesn't necessarily reach out to make friends. **

**Appearance:**

**Height: Petite**

**Short, curly red hair (trying to grow it out), is just long enough to be put in a small ponytail (chin-length)**

**Brown eyes, average size, long-ish lashes, almond shaped**

**Diamond face shape, so narrow forehead and jawline with wide/high cheekbones**

**Usually wears summer-dresses and/or shorts and t-shirts. **

**Personality: She is very much a dreamy character. Being an escapist, she likes to envision herself in her own little fantasy worlds, which can sometimes lead people to believe she is a joke. She is not quick to judge and tends to be very happy, but this can easily get on people's nerves. A lot of the time, she will say things in conversation that does not really relate to anything. She is obsessed with fantasy creatures, or the fae. She does not take things too seriously including homework and will skip it most of the time. She is not extremely artistic but is obsessed with doodling. She is known to have mood-swings being bi-polar but keeps this unwraps with her medication. It is common for her to avoid the topic of her being bi-polar (possible plot line: make someone tell and have her feel betrayed and the two have a falling out). Another thing, she does not know how to stand up for herself and is naive at times. **

**Traits (to make it easier):**

**(the good)resourceful, ambitious, optimistic, imaginative, original, adaptable, accepting, dreamy**

**(the bad) escapist, suspicious, indecisive, clingy, easily misinformed, naive**

**Other:**

**(personality wise) she is somewhat a mix of Cat from Victorious and Luna from Harry Potter, but do not take this to the extreme**

**She does not like loud music**

**It is impossible for her to watch sad scenes in movies and usually closes her eyes and plugs her ears or leaves the room**

**She wears contacts**

**She never swears and gets annoyed with people who do**

**She can speak french fluently and is known to sing to herself in french (weird, but I do this, so its fine)**

**She has a friend that is a bit over protective of her**

**She likes bunnies**

**Her parents always fought when she was little leading her to become an escapist which just induced more fights between them. Between this and her being bi-polar, she doesn't really fit in**

See? I like her. Special place in my heart as of now

So submit your OCS! There is no limit for time as of now but be quick!

~kels

**(Also, if you read my other stories, I will make sure to juggle updates between all this, don't worry. I will not forget about Letters and Angels again :) )**


	2. Clarification

Hi guys! Thanks for the response to the story. You guys rock!

If I need to clarify, basically the current Anubis house have already _graduated. _

That means they cannot be friends with any of the current students (or most likely are not friends with them, alright?)

But I just needed to clarify that.

Anyway, I am still accepting them. I already have two guys, so I will still accept more. Don't be afraid to make them alcoholic dunces, nymphomaniacs, or druggies. I like a bit of variation. Also, I would like to have a few characters that have inclinations to be a bit bitchier. Thank you.

I need a few more options for the girls, but they can't all be airheads guys (not insulting previous entries but all of them seem too nice)

The rating for this story will be T, they will all be around seventeen/eighteen, but that's the only required information

~kels


	3. RESULTS!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE THAT SUBMITTED OCS! Though it was extremely hard narrowing down my choices, I've finally chosen. During the process, because there were OCs that I could not let go of, and because of this, I have changed the capacity of Anubis house from eight to ten. Yay?**

**Here are the results for the OCs that made it in (If you OC did not make it in, do not worry. I might incorporate them in a different way later in the story, but just not at Anubis. Essentially, this is just the result for the students living in Anubis):**

**Girls: **

**Name: Katie Neeson**

Nickname: Kate, Katty, Kit-Kat, Thing 2, Little Ms. Fairy

Nationality: Welsh

What she looks for in a friend/crush: She isn't really judgemental, but that is just how she is. She is overly accepting so tends to make the wrong choices in friends and often gets hurt. Doesn't necessarily reach out to make friends.

Appearance:

Height: Petite

Short, curly red hair (trying to grow it out), is just long enough to be put in a small ponytail (chin-length)

Brown eyes, average size, long-ish lashes, almond shaped

Diamond face shape, so narrow forehead and jawline with wide/high cheekbones

Usually wears summer-dresses and/or shorts and t-shirts.

Personality: She is very much a dreamy character. Being an escapist, she likes to envision herself in her own little fantasy worlds, which can sometimes lead people to believe she is a joke. She is not quick to judge and tends to be very happy, but this can easily get on people's nerves. A lot of the time, she will say things in conversation that does not really relate to anything. She is obsessed with fantasy creatures, or the fae. She does not take things too seriously including homework and will skip it most of the time. She is not extremely artistic but is obsessed with doodling. She is known to have mood-swings being bi-polar but keeps this unwraps with her medication. It is common for her to avoid the topic of her being bi-polar (possible plot line: make someone tell and have her feel betrayed and the two have a falling out). Another thing, she does not know how to stand up for herself and is naive at times.

Traits (to make it easier):

(the good)resourceful, ambitious, optimistic, imaginative, original, adaptable, accepting, dreamy

(the bad) escapist, suspicious, indecisive, clingy, easily misinformed, naive

Other:

(personality wise) she is somewhat a mix of Cat from Victorious and Luna from Harry Potter, but do not take this to the extreme

She does not like loud music

It is impossible for her to watch sad scenes in movies and usually closes her eyes and plugs her ears or leaves the room

She wears contacts

She never swears and gets annoyed with people who do

She can speak french fluently and is known to sing to herself in french (weird, but I do this, so its fine)

She has a friend that is a bit over protective of her

She likes bunnies

Her parents always fought when she was little leading her to become an escapist which just induced more fights between them. Between this and her being bi-polar, she doesn't really fit in

She has known to be too skinny but tries to hide this

**Name :Elizabeth Delilah Miller (no relationship to Eddie)**

Nickname :Elise

Age :16

Nationality :Irish

What they look for in a crush Elise is a is not judgmental and accepts almost only thing she wants in her girlfriends is that they are willing to stand up for themselves and have confidence.

What they look for in a friend :She prefers deep people and doesn't take well to jerks. She is easy to get along with as long as you don't insult her or her friends.

Height : 5' 9"

Face shape : Oval, pointed chin, prominent cheekbones

Eyes : Brownish-Hazel, bright, large

Hair : Wavy, chocolate brown, halfway down back

Body shape : Curvy, Little chubby, muscled

Anything unusual : 2 piercings in each ear, Tattoo of 3 red roses on lower back.

Style in clothing : Tough, Laid-back, always a little dirty

Good traits : Respectful, Tough, Loyal, Smart

Bad traits : Overbearing, Hot headed, Overly serious, Slightly anti-social

Likes : Writing, Reading, Playing Guitar, Wrestling

Dislikes : Preps, Pink, Bullies, Homophobics

Extra facts : Parents did not approve of her sexuality and that is why she was sent to boarding 4 older brothers that she is in contact with. Skipped 7th grade.

**Name: Georgia Anderson**

Nicknames: Georgie, Georgine, GiGi, G

Age: 16

Nationality: Welsh

What they look for in a crush/friend: Someone who is kind, caring, honest and trustworthy. Someone who is not afraid to stand up for her. HAVE to be able to make her laugh.

APPEARANCE:

Height: 5'6

Face shape: Heart

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Hair: Light brown, midback length, side bangs. Natural colour.

Body Shape: Hourglass. 149 lbs

Anything unusual ): Has ears pierced.

Style in clothing (can be general description or polyvore) cgi/set?id41363729

PERSONALITY (just a paragraph description): Georgia is a quiet, romantic, sweet, caring, smart, funny and generally happy girl. She mostly has her nose in a book, and she loves solving myserties. She always seems to embarrass herself.

Traits (good and bad):

GOOD:

-Smart

-Musically talented

-Happy

-funny

-Kind

-Optimistic

BAD:

-Pushover

-Always gets embarrassed

-Easily confused

-Forgetful

-A little bit nerdy

-Daydreams

Likes and Dislikes (bands, colors, foods, animals, etc.): LIKES: purple, bunnies, pizza, Adele, Christina Perri, Silver, White, Music, computers, books, chicken

DISLIKES: Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, orange, dark green, spaghetti, pasta, rice, war

Other random things that I should know (imperfections, like if they wear glasses, or have an allergy, or a medical condition)

-Allergic to nuts

-Used to wear braces

-Has a slight Welsh accent

**Name: Camille Soto**

Nicknames: Cammy

Age: 16

Nationality: Japanese-Canadian

What they look for in a crush/friend: She's mostly looking for people who want to have fun, both in crushes and friends. She's one of those girls who's out for a good time and wants to have fun with life so she wants people who she can have fun with.

APPEARANCE:

Height: 5'0"

Face shape: Heart shaped

Eyes: Large hooded hazel eyes with long eyelashes

Hair: Long, straight black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Normally worn up in two pigtails.

Body Shape: Petite

Anything unusual: Just the standard ear piercings

Style in clothing: Normally wears bright colored or floral shirts. Likes dresses and shorts.

PERSONALITY (just a paragraph description): Camille always seems to have her head in the clouds, or she simply doesn't care what people think. She's not very grounded in reality and for the most part she's incredibly preppy. She's always giggly and kind of seems like she's out of it constantly. In her world, everything is a game or can become a game with a little bit of effort. Doesn't really get unhappy or angry with people, she's very chill and incredibly naive. Doesn't really understand how a lot of things work and a lot of people think it's kind of funny. Incredibly gullible, she doesn't get sarcasm or when someone is insulting her. Camille loves to laugh and loves to have a good time, so she likes to spend a lot of time with her friends.

Traits (good and bad): (Good) Accepting of everyone, optimistic, curious, and very creative.

(Bad) Clingy, naive, gullible, idealistic, not in reality, curious, overly innocent

Likes: Bright colors, spending time with her friends, and laughter.

Dislikes: When people are bad, upsetting people, and serious situations.

Other random things that I should know: She's Bisexual

**Name: Rosario Helena Martinez**

Nicknames: Rosa

Age: 16

Nationality: Dominican/Puerto Rican

what they look for in a crush/friend: She looks for people who are open-minded and aren't afraid to just be who they are despite what people think. She's choosey about who she lets be her friend because she has some trust issues.

APPEARANCE:

Height: 5"7'

Face shape: Heart shaped, petite jawline, dimples in both cheeks.

Eyes: She has big cat like hazel/green eyes, long eye lashes,

Hair: Wavy dark brown locks that stops between her shoulder blades with dark red and chestnut highlights.

Body Shape: Tall, lean with an hourglass figure.

Anything unusual: She has a birthmark shaped like a star on the back of her neck, her tongue and belly button are pierced.

Style in clothing: She has a very earthen, bohemian, bright color type of style. She loves long multi-colored skirts, wedge sandal heels, halter tops, beanie caps, cut off jackets, flower print dresses.

PERSONALITY: She's known for her quiet yet sarcastic nature, but its only to keep others at a distance. She's not mean but she doesn't trust easily. She's intelligent and has a photographic memory. She's observant, and tends to tell the things she sees are obvious, which means she hardly filters her thoughts. She's not really good at expressing her feelings with words and tends to keep her emotions bottled inside, so she uses her art as a way to express her feelings for her. She embraces who she is and doesn't apologize for it, she's a hard worker, determined and hates to be underestimated just because of how she grew up. When you've earned her trust, she becomes more outgoing and random and protective and fiercely loyal.

Traits (good and bad):

Good: Clever, determined, loyal, observant, good heart, artistic, independent.

Bad: Trust Issues, sarcastic, hates asking for help, pessimist, emotionally distant.

Likes and Dislikes (bands, colors, foods, animals, etc.):

Likes: Drawing/Sketching, swimming, dancing, the park, the beach, Horses, Shakira, Shania Twain, strawberry shortcake and empanadas, Pretty Little Liars, She's All That, listening to music.

Dislike: Bullies, thunderstorms, carrots, people who are materialistic, liars, overly happy people, opera music.

Other random things that I should know (imperfections, like if they wear glasses, or have an allergy, or a medical condition)

She's allergic to carrots.

She has a Spanish accent. She's fluent in Portuguese and Spanish.

She does need to wear glass when she reads. She has square black rimmed glasses.

She got a swimming scholarship to be able to attend the school.

She grew up with her dad in Puerto Rico but when he died when she was seven, she moved to Miami, Fl where her mother and grandmother lived. She had lot of pent up aggression and anger issues and her mom isn't exactly a model role model so she turned to her art and swimming to deal with her emotions.

Her clothing style represents her natural aura of wanting to be freer.

**Boys:**

**Name: James Lucas Taylor**

Nicknames: James. Sometimes 'J'

Age: 16 or 17

Nationality: British **(I needed some English People)**

APPEARANCE: Staight blonde hair, Side swept bangs. Occasionally spikes it up. Tall and slightly muscular. Has Dimples. Baby faced. Smiles a lot of the time.

Height: Tall. roughly about 5'8"

Face shape: Strong but slim jawline. Normal face shape, but like kind of small forehead, normal cheeks and a slightly larger jaw.

Eyes: Dark green eyes with specks of blue towards the outside.

Hair (color, length, usual hair style, type [fine, frizzy, thick] any extensions, dyed or not): Natural dirty blonde, has kept it that way. Never died his hair in anyway. Normal length really. Side swept bangs on some occasions,he spikes it up. His hair is fine and always soft.

Body Shape (weight): Kind of a footballer (soccer) body. Weighs 120 lbs

Anything unusual (scars, birthmarks, earrings, tattoos, other piercings): He has a 4G Blue ear stretcher in his Right ear.

Style in clothing (can be general description or polyvore):

Wears Wait coats, shirts, Skinny jeans and hightops. Usually tops it off with some accessory.

cool_like_night/set?id244919

PERSONALITY (just a paragraph description): Really hyper all the time, meaning sometimes he takes things too far and usually results in losing friends. He is a hilarious person who can put a smile on any face. He never chases things in life, if they don't come to him, he doesn't bother with them. He happily annoys people and usually smiles about everything. But if he upsets someone he tries to help and make it better.

Traits (good and bad):

Good: Funny, optimistic, Happy all the time, Self-confident, Someone you can have a laugh with and very skilled with a guitar.

Bad: Gets on people nerves, Naive, Cunning, Doesn't put himself in others shoes.

Likes and Dislikes (bands, colors, foods, animals, etc.):

Likes:

Music: Sick Puppies, 3oh3, BoB, Katy Perry, David Guetta, Professor Green and Eminem.

Colour: Blue, Green, Red, White, Black

Foods: Italian

Animals: Marine animals

Other: Sports, surfing, Guitar, smiling,

Dislikes:

Music: Rita Ora, Opera, Dubstep.

Colour: Pink, Purple, Orange, Yellow

Foods: Spicy foods

Animals: Bunnies and like cute animals.

Other: Serious people, Tears, School work

Other random things that I should know (imperfections, like if they wear glasses, or have an allergy, or a medical condition)

Allergic to all nuts.

Medical condition - Asthmatic, does sports to try and help this.

Imperfections- Won't say 'I love you' unless someone else says it first. Get's jealous easy. Finds Math really difficult.

HERE IS WHAT IS MOST LIKELY TO GET YOUR OC IN:

A secret that betrays their stereotype- Cares about people when he pretends he doesn't care about anyone.

Doesn't listen to other people. Takes people for granted. Never asks for help. Accepts compliments all the time. Pretends not to care.

**Name: Samuel Corino**

Nickname: Corino, Sam, S.C.

Appearance:

Height: 6 feet

Face shape: oblong

Eyes: a blue/green, average size

Hair: a mixture of brown and blonde, never uses product

Body state (fit, chubby, meh, whatever you see as a fit description): tan and fit, he plays a lot of tennis (his father wants him to go professional) but he also plays sports such as football (soccer football), rugby, and basketball. He doesn't do this regularly though due to his father believing stagnantly in the belief that doing more than one sport at one trains the wrong muscles.

Anything unusual: He cuts himself due to an unstable home life with his mother who previously bashed him with her drunken words, saying that he were better off dead regularly. His father pushes him regularly to go into sports against his common interests and will not take no for an answer.

Style: white tee and a black jacket jeans and those hight tops that like every boy wears and with his uniform a white underarmor instead of a jacket.

PERSONALITY: With friends, one of the boys, he was no dity secert. He is just a boy who was a girlfriend and loves her.

Alone he cuts. Recently, there hasn't really even been a reason for it, he just does it for the thrill of it. His parents thinks he does not cut anymore because once they found out they sent him to the hospital.

Traits: He is a good athlete and he will party really hard, he got drunk one time when he was 15 and got a girl pregnant, he still keeps in touch with that girl, their baby's name is Josh, but his parents discourage him from talking to her as it might tarnish his reputation.

Likes and Dislikes: He likes it when no one knows his past, when no one knows how messed up he is. He dislikes it when everyone or someone knows his secrets.

**Name: Milo Oscar Rosvind**

Nickname: Milo, Mio

Nationality: Swedish. Speaks English fluently, however, as his mother is American.

What they look for in a crush/friend: Milo could be described as a bit of a social butterfly. Although a bit quiet, he somehow gets along with people from all groups and clicks. Because of his friendliness, quiet attitude, and gentleness, it is often unclear to people what his orientation actually is, and he never volunteers the information outright. The rugby jocks assume he's gay, while his swim-team friends assume he's straight. Most girls think he's probably bi-sexual. To date, he has not gone out with anyone at the boarding school, nor opened up about any crushes.

Appearance:

Height: ~180cm, ~5'10". Milo is tall, but not intimidatingly so. He probably stands above most of the girls, but is by no means the tallest guy on campus.

Face shape: Long and mostly square, though tapering at the chin. Square jaw leading into an angular chin. Chin and high cheekbones are most pronounced features of Milo's face.

Eyes: A milky, light blue. Milo's blue eyes give a false sense of being slow or inattentive, when he is actually quite observant and just quiet. His eyes only darken to a more steel grey-blue when Milo is EXTREMELY angry.

Hair: A stereotypical Swedish blond. Very light blond that is only infinitesimally darker underneath. A bit shaggy across the top and front, and thus a little bit "emo" in appearance, but generally Milo hides his blond mop under a slouchy grey beanie whenever possible.

Body state: Incredibly fit, but not bulky. Milo is a long-time swimmer, and is thus built like a V on top: with very broad, strong shoulders, and a well muscled chest, tapering into leanly muscled limbs. Can definitely hold his own in a fight if necessary (though he prefers never to hit anyone), but doesn't look like a beast about to burst from his t-shirt. No hulk-outs here! Milo is also miraculously always somewhat tanned, despite cloudy British weather.

Anything unusual: Milo has a freckle under the corner of his left eye, and a dark birthmark on his right hip. The birthmark is only visible when Milo wears his bathing suit. The muscles in his neck tense up when he's getting irritated, and are more pronounced because of his swimmer background.

Style: Mostly preppy. Milo is one of the odd few who won't immediately change out of his school uniform right after class. When he does go casual, Milo favors striped shirts, khakis, and boat shoes or flip-flops. There's a definite nautical theme to a lot of his attire. Also, because he grew up in Sweden, Milo is not adverse to the British cold, and can often be found wearing shorts.

PERSONALITY: Milo is a generally quiet sort of guy, which is often mistaken for being shy. In fact, Milo is quite the social butterfly, however, and gets along with just about everyone. He's most animated when speaking about his swim-team experiences, and when he's helping someone through a problem. He likes to feel useful, and will do just about anything for his closest friends.

Traits: The good: Milo is very thoughtful, and a great listener. He's the perfect shoulder-to-cry-on friend. He's rarely quick to judge, but once he's decided someone's a good egg he's a quite loyal friend to them. He doesn't like playing the go-between, but he does get along with people from all social groups, so he'll act as a liaison between cliques if necessary.  
The bad: Never one to disparage another, Milo will often keep his negative opinions of someone to himself, despite the fact that the information may prove useful to someone else. For example: if he feels like a particular guy isn't an upstanding individual, he won't say anything to the girl with the mad crush on him because he doesn't want to come off as "judgmental."  
The ugly: Though he keeps his cool and his anger in check, when Milo finally does reach his last straw, he RAGES. His swimmers lungs give him a powerful yell, and he is capable of causing damage if he takes a swing at someone. This only ever happens when someone he deeply cares about is in danger, though.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: the ocean, sailing, swimming, and bodies of water of any sort. Milo is a water baby! He wears a lot of blues and greens that reflect on his nautical tendencies. He's a pesceterian, and very strict about it. Although he eats like a horse to keep in shape for swimming, you'll never see him wolfing down burgers. Milo listens to a lot of metal (primarily Scandinavian), even though it doesn't seem to fit with the rest of his personality. His most open affection is for his childhood pet, a golden retriever named Thor. Milo talks about Thor a lot, and misses him while away at boarding school.  
Dislikes: Milo can't understand superficial personalities. He'll give anyone a chance, but won't take as much stock in what the obviously fake have to say about things. He's not the type to call anyone out on their BS, but he'll avoid you if you're not being real about yourself. He also dislikes cake frosting, and will scrape it off of his dessert.

Other things: Milo is ever so slightly far-sighted, and wears glasses when he studies. He refuses to wear them anywhere outside of the library. Milo looks like a jock, but is soft spoken like a book worm. He doesn't make the best grades, but he works at school without giving in too much to distraction. His sexuality is up in the air. People make a lot of assumptions, but what it boils down to is Milo not wanting to limit his options. He's had feelings for people of both genders, but has never had the courage to ask anyone out. He's a solid friend, with a bit of the "always a bridesmaid, never the bride" complex going on, though he'd never say that.

**Name: Dallon Ross**

Nickname: Dally (hates being called this, sort of like how Eddie calls Jerome 'Jerry'. more of a mocking name than a nickname)

Nationality: Irish

Appearance: When taking a first glance at Dallon, he appears to be somewhat intimidating because of his height. However, once eye contact has been established, something in his soft blue-grey eyes says 'trust me' and makes you want to tell him all of your secrets

Height: 6'1"

Face shape: heart

Eyes: large and quite round, grey-blue

Hair: light brown and medium length

Body state (fit, chubby, meh, whatever you see as a fit description): slim with some muscle tone in the arms

Anything unusual: small scar above his lip from an accident that happened in the past (you can decide :D),

Style: can often be seen sporting a slightly worn, brown leather jacket. wears band t-shirts and slim cut jeans and converse.

Personality: Dallon is fun loving and a generally kind person with a good sense of humor. Or, so he seems from the outside. Nobody knows that he is secretly gay, not even his parents. Dallon thinks out loud a lot of the time, resulting in him saying things that he tends to regret later. He tends to make others trust him easily, but he is very untrusting when it comes to telling people things and opening up. He likes knowing things about people and knowing secrets because if you ever double-cross him, blackmailing is one of his favorite revenge forms. Of course, who would suspect that of him? Dallon, with the big blue eyes and warm smile?

Traits: Dry and sarcastic sense of humor, pretty outgoing, clever.

Likes and Dislikes:

likes: oldies bands, blueberry muffins, turtles (he has somewhat of a fascination with them and is known to spontaneously say facts about them at random times), knowing other people's secrets

dislikes: when people make comments about his height, public transportation (he's somewhat neurotic about cleanliness and germs), telling his own secrets

Other things: a suggested pairing for Dallon would be Amber, but just as a cover-up for the fact that he is seeing Jerome on the side.

**Name: Robert Sullivan**

Nickname: Rob or Robbie (Hates being called Robbie)

Nationality:Australian

What he looks in for a friend/crush: He doesnt really care about having friends and he treats girls like kleenex his only friends are ones like him they steal and do drugs

Appereance: Black longish shortish hair (wavy), black clothing and sometimes makeup (black), brown eyes and really tall

Height: Very tall

Personality: He is mean drug addicted and steals hes not kind hearted at all and he isnt afraid to hurt someone

Traits: (all are bad) mean,player,stealer,and you get the idea

Other: He has been in Jail twice, he is 18 years old, he is known as Rob the Robber but somehow girls love him even though he breaks al of their hearts cheating on them or gets them to be in his group and use drugs

**Teaching Staff:**

Eric Sweet

Victor Rodenmaar

Trudy Rehmann

Mr. Winkler

Ms. Valentine

Mrs. Andrews

Mr. Phillips

Mrs. Bertrand

**So that's it. Remember, I might still use your OC if I need to and if I do I will alert you immediately. Any changes made to an OC were done out of creative license and to enhance said character. **

**Challenge this week:**

How do they start up Sibuna?

Should it be a girl or boy that is the chosen one?

Which student would have an affair with Mr. Phillips, the attractive Math teacher, hmm?

~kels


End file.
